Late Night Fun
by nickybats34
Summary: This is my re-post of my second (third really) story I have posted. I re-posted this with one thing edited out for my own reasons. Hope you all enjoy this sequel/part 2.


This is the sequel/part 2 you guys have been asking me to do. Also I'm lazy... Very, very, very lazy at times. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

After the events from when Gumball had sex for the first time with his mother, he started having new found feelings for her. Feelings of love, like his crush for Penny. Gumball also started having wet dreams about his mother. He wasn't sure why he was having these dreams but he really liked what he was seeing within his dreams. Gumball would see his mother nude with wonderful breasts, a sweet pussy, and a perfect round blue ass. She was the hottest woman he has ever seen in both his dreams and real life. She would jerk him off in his dream as if it felt like it was happening in real life. What he doesn't know is that she actually was jerking him off while he was asleep. When he's about to cum, Nicole puts her mouth on his erect member and gives him a blowjob to the end. When Gumball cums, Nicole likes to swallow his juices, making it as if nothing happened at all. Sometimes she would also ride him for her own pleasure. She also would get out of the room as fast as she could before her son would wake up. That is, if he woke up from his sleep.

One night he had a wet dream without Nicole being in his room and began jerking off while he was asleep because he once again was having a wet dream with his mother in it. It wasn't long before he cummed the bed for the first time. "Oh shit!" Gumball said in a low tone. He checked the time and it was 2:36 AM. It was late and he knew if he kept quiet he could bring his sheets to the laundry room to get his sheets cleaned during the day.

He made it to the laundry room and he put his sheets in the washing machine. "I guessed someone decided to wet the bed tonight." as Nicole showed up with only her bra and panties on. "Mom! What are you doing here!" Gumball said in a low tone. "I was just seeing what you were up to and I saw everything." as Nicole said. "What do you mean by that?" Gumball said as he was confused and unknowing what his mother was talking about."What I'm saying is that I just saw you wetting your bed." as Nicole told her son. "So you were basically spying on me?" as Gumball asked his mother. Nicole then nodded yes. "You watch your own children wet his or her bed! What is wrong with you!" as Gumball said to her own mother. "I only do this to you Gumball. I do it for I..." as Nicole said as she was about to explain why she was spying on her son. "I what! What do you even have to say!" as Gumball said rudely interrupting her. "I do it for I love you. I love you more than a son. I love you like your my lover." Nicole said confessing to her son of her feelings, looking away from her son. A normal type of person would run away from the stalker at this point. But for Gumball he has the same feelings towards his mother as she does for him. Without the spying on the other person. "Mom..." Nicole then looked at her son. "I love you too. In that kind of way. I mean it. I really love you." The two looked into eyes, Nicole slowly put her head closer to her son and whispered "Let's fuck just like we did a few days ago." "What?" as Gumball was a little confused. "I'm talking about when you asked 'Where do babies come from?'. Remember?" as Nicole explained to her son. Gumball then knew what she was talking about and he agreed to do it.

Nicole then saw the erect member in his pants. She grinned and began unzipping her sons pants. When the pants was unzipped, an unusually large cock was once again shown right in front of her eyes. She began to rub it slowly as a good starting speed. Nicole can see that her son is enjoying what she's doing. She then began to pick up the pace by rubbing faster. Soft moans of pleasure were coming out of Gumball's mouth. Gumball was enjoying this. This felt great to him, it felt like his wet dreams were coming to life. Nicole then started licking the erect member and a deeper moan came out of her son's mouth. Gumball remember from his wet dreams that he's about to cum. Nicole then began sucking him for she knew what was about to come. "Mom I'm cumming!" as Gumball told his mother. But Nicole ignored for she knew he was about to cum. She has blown him in his sleep many times before. Gumball then shot a load into his mothers mouth. They both knew that this wasn't over yet. It was only the beginning.

Nicole then took off her panties and shown Gumball her perfect round blue ass. "Come here Gumball. Come and lick my round blue butt." as Nicole told her son. Gumball went over and began licking one of Nicole's asscheeks. This tasted great to him. This tasted better than what he expected. This was perfect to him. Gumball loved doing these activities with his mom. Especially at this time of night where it felt perfect. Gumball's tongue then reached and tasted Nicole's wet pussy. He then remembered how good it tasted to him. He also remember how good it made his mother feel. He needed to do it. Gumball then positioned himself on his knees. Each hand on Nicole's ass cheeks. Spreading them apart from her pussy and ready to squeeze whenever. He licked his lips and he shoved his face into her pussy. Gumball began licking like it was no tomorrow. Nicole bit her lip to keep the rest of the family from waking up. Gumball then began thrusting his tongue into her mothers pussy. He began tasting her insides. Her sweet juicy insides. Gumball felt his cock becoming really stiff. He felt it throbbing and he needed to jerk it off.

As Gumball was eating Nicole out. Nicole had a thought on her mind. This was something Gumball really needed to hear. "Gumball can you stop for a minute?" as Nicole said. Gumball then got his face away from his mothers pussy leaving a trail of saliva and juices from his mother. Nicole turned the body over to her son and she saw his cock nice, hard, and throbbing. Nicole lost her train of thought there and wanted to continue fucking her son. Nicole could only stare while slowly taking her bra off. She felt like she was about to drool from how hot and handsome she thinks he is and with member being slightly big for his age. She knows the one she's fucking doesn't have a cock big as Richard's but she loves the sex she does with Gumball so much more. When her bra came off Nicole exposed two perfect breasts right in front of her son. Gumball began jerking off and aiming at her mothers tits. Nicole then grabbed his arm stopping him from jerking off. "Let me handle this." as Nicole said to her son. Nicole then got down on her knees. She positioned her tits where the cock was in between of the two tits. Nicole then began rubbing the tits up and down on the cock. She would also lick and suck the tip of the cock. This was something new to Gumball and this was a great feeling to him. He wanted to cum all over her so bad. He wanted cum the most on her breasts. He wanted to see his mother clean his cum off with her licking it all off. Nicole then started rubbing one tit up while having the other going in the opposite direction. This even better for Gumball. He doesn't want to ever stop fucking his mother. Even for a second.

Nicole then wanted to do something she always wanted to do with Richard before she fell in love for Gumball. She wanted to do a sixty-nine with her son. Nicole told her son to lay down and she was on top of him. Nicole laid down where her pussy was on Gumball and where Gumball's cock was in front of Nicole. She told her son to eat her out and Nicole began sucking the cock of her son. Gumball was trying to hold it in because he wants Nicole and her juices. Gumball then began squeezing Nicole's ass bringing loads amount of pleasure to her. Nicole eventually deep throated her son. Taking in all of his cock into her mouth. The two were feeling an intense amount of pleasure. Then suddenly, they orgamed into each others mouths. They tasted each others juices and it was a nice and warm taste. Nicole then eventually rolled off Gumball with both of them breathing heavily.

Nicole then brought her head over to Gumball's where they made eye contact. They gazed into each others eyes for a minute before they would bring their heads closer so their lips could meet. They kissed passionately. Gumball could taste his juices in Nicole's mouth and Nicole could taste her own juices in Gumball's mouth. Gumball then had his hand on Nicole's breasts. He felt the erect nipples he then squeezed Nicole's tit. Gumball then broke the kiss and he lowered his head to his mothers chest. Gumball began sucking on the erect nipple while he played around with the other tit. Nicole had to bite her lip again to prevent any loud noises. Nicole felt her pussy getting wet again and now she wanted him inside her.

Nicole told Gumball to stop so she could expose herself to him. Nicole had spread out her legs showing a wet pussy. "Fuck me Gumball. Come and fuck your mother." as Nicole demanded. Gumball's cock was hard and still like a rock at that moment. He knew what he had to do. He remembered from the first time he done it and within the dreams he had. Gumball then shoved his cock into his mothers pussy with a fast and hard thrust. The two were sweating and breathing heavily. They soon were gonna reach their peak. "Kiss me Gumball!" as Nicole demanded. The two lips meg each other again. This one had a little less love and affection. But it still felt nice to them. That's all that mattered to them. The two eventually broke the kiss leaving a trail of spit behind. "Mom! I'm cumming!" as Gumball, blurted out. "Yes! Gumball yes! Cum! Cum in your mother!" as Nicole demanded once again. They reached their peak and they had a orgasm. This was the last orgasm of the night.

The two were breathing heavily from all the sex they had. It felt incredible to them. Then that thought was lost from Nicole's mind. The two then saw it was 4:17 AM and they knew they did it for awhile. They cleaned the mess up and they got dressed back into their clothing. They then made their way to the living room where they kissed one last time before they were knocked out on the living room couch. And no one found out of this event.


End file.
